zhu_zhu_pets_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Celestia (My Little Pony)
Princess Celestia is a Zhu Zhu Pony Appearance: Princess Celestia is an alicorn with pale, light grayish magenta eyes, a light cerulean, light turqouise, very light cobalt blue and pale heliotrope mane and tail, light fuchsiaish gray coat and very light gold magic aura. Her birthmark is a sun. Bio: This Magnificent Princess pony is the ruler of Equestria! Princess Celestia is the most magical pony. She's responsible for raising the sun to create light in Equestria. Wise and kind, she is a mentor to Twilight Sparkle. All of the ponies look up to her and depend on her. Some say she is SO wise because she is over ONE THOUSAND years old. Princess Celestia is the benevolent ruler over all of Equestria! She and her younger sister Princess Luna are responsible for raising the sun and the moon to create light and darkness in Equestria. As a wise and magical teacher, Princess Celestia has entrusted great responsibility to her best student: Twilight Sparkle. Together with her friends, Twilight uses the Elements of Harmony that the Princess has given them to bring friendship to Equestria! This magnificent princess pony is the ruler of Equestria. Princess Celestia is the most magical pony. She is responsible for raising the sun and the moon to create light and darkness in Equestria. She is the only pony with a unicorn's horn and Pegasus wings. Wise and kind, she is the mentor to Twilight Sparkle. All of the ponies look up to her and depend on her. Some say she is so wise because she is over one thousand years old. The front and back cover of a My Little Pony Giant Coloring and Activity Book by Bendon Publishing shows Princess Celestia with her cutie mark containing an image of Derpy. Princess Celestia is shown when the player's pony earns friendship sparkles by solving one of the six main ponies' dilemmas. She also appears in the ending after the player's pony earns her cutie mark. Several versions of Celestia appear as playable characters, and Celestia also has a role in many story events, notably serving as a boss in the Siege of the Crystal Empire event. Beautiful, kind, and wise, Princess Celestia raises the sun in the morning and rules Equestria with a velvet hoof. She is a very powerful Alicorn (part-Unicorn/part-Pegasus), and everypony looks up to her. Gracious and powerful, she loves her subjects and her protégée, Twilight Sparkle. Princess Celestia inspires everypony to be their best. PRINCESS CELESTIA is the wise and kind ruler of Equestria. Governing her subjects from her castle in Canterlot, she emanates a commanding presence with both a Unicorn's horn and magnificent Pegasus wings. Princess Celestia is profoundly magical, and some say she is more than one thousand years old. With the help of her sister, Princess Luna, she makes sure the sun and moon rise and set each day. From within her shimmering castle in Canterlot, PRINCESS CELESTIA rules Equestria with an attentive ear and an open heart. Celestia's mentorship to young ponies gives her the greatest hope for the future. She takes great pride in encouraging ponies to seek out new experiences in the pursuit of self-betterment. Twilight Sparkle, Celestia's most famous student, continues to impress the princess with her unwavering belief in the Magic of Friendship. Twilight's passion and positivity inspire Celestia to seek peaceful resolutions to Equestria's most troublesome issues. She recently used her leadership skills to improve the relationship between ponies and Changelings. "Princess Celestia is the beloved ruler of Equestria. She watches over the ponies from her castle in Canterlot. With the help of her younger sister Princess Luna she makes sure the sun rises and sets each day." Celestia and Luna are asked by Star Swirl the Bearded to become princesses of Equestria and help unite the three pony tribes, since they represent all three as Alicorns. This is a dream come true, for the sisters always dreamed of becoming princesses. When they accept Star Swirl's invitation, the sisters are still blank flanks because Alicorns age at a different rate from other ponies, and because the duties of raising the sun and moon were still under the control of King Bullion's and Princess Platinum's unicorns. Celestia feels a sense of attachment to the sun carving on the Tree of Harmony, deciding to build the Castle of the Two Sisters nearby with Star Swirl's full support. Celestia, or "Celie" as Luna nicknames her, is puzzled by Luna's request for all the trap doors and the Organ to the Outside, but agrees when Luna offers to include a secret reading room for Celestia in the library. Thanks to Luna befriending cragadiles, bats, owls and a manticore named Melvin, Celestia has the castle nearly completed, knowing she and Luna are meant to rule together. Once the castle is finished, the princesses are introduced to unicorn King Bullion and Princess Platinum by Star Swirl personally. King Bullion is very friendly while Platinum is very rude, even going so far as to insult Celestia for being their sovereign without a cutie mark. To teach Platinum a lesson, Luna uses the Organ to send the former sprawling outside. Platinum makes amends by having the unicorn seamstresses fill the castle with beautiful tapestries of the new royal sisters, including designing the new seal for the Equestria flag. Afterwards, the second-in-commands for the three tribes meet with Celestia to reveal all the new progress the tribes are making since Celestia and Luna's coronation, displaying the new sense of peace and harmony the sisters have brought to Equestria. Star Swirl invites Celestia to see his library, offering her the chance to study up on everything involving the three tribes that she had never seen before, and she happily accepts. Star Swirl even lets Celestia know of some spells he is working on that are still in development. She assists him in perfecting his spell to travel through time and space without limitations. Celestia is introduced to Zecora's kind when she goes looking for Luna and finds her on the outskirts of where the zebras reside. After learning of the change of authority in Equestria, the griffons, with their leader Gregor, renew their feud with Commander Hurricane and the Pegasi. Soon after, Celestia finds herself trying to broker a new peace treaty with the griffons. Gregor refuses to negotiate with her until she and Luna bring him his favorite éclairs and Luna baffles him into silence with the rhyming she learned from the zebras. She also finds herself having to retrieve the Crystal Heart for the Crystal Empire's sovereign, unicorn Princess Amore, when it is taken by a dragon. The dragon reclaims it under the pretense that it was mined from his keep and is thus his property. When the dragon disrespects her too much, Celestia unleashes her own royal Canterlot voice on the dragon, spooking him enough that he returns the heart and flees into his keep, never to bother anyone again. One night, Celestia awakes to find Star Swirl exhausted and looking older than he should. He reveals that he has run out of full-grown unicorns to help lower the moon and raise the sun. He tried to do it alone, but used up his own unicorn magic in the process. Realizing that Alicorn magic is more powerful than unicorn magic, Star Swirl asks Celestia and Luna to assume the duties of being guardians of the sun and moon, believing their magic will become stronger as the sun and moon would rejuvenate them, according to legend. Celestia and Luna take flight and perform the setting of the moon and rising of the sun flawlessly. When it is over, Celestia has earned her sun cutie mark and Luna her crescent moon cutie mark. Remembering that her cutie mark looks just like the carving on the Tree of Harmony, she asks about the third carving, but Star Swirl says nothing, leaving her to find out for herself. Celestia's final entry states that she and Luna have entered a new stage in their lives. Now that they have their cutie marks, she hopes that more exciting adventures are to come for her and Luna. Princess Celestia is the central character of the chapter book, Princess Celestia and the Summer of Royal Waves. In the novel, Celestia travels to Monacolt to teach some students at Duchess Diamond Waves' magic academy. Princess Celestia also appears in flashback in Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell and in the present day in Princess Luna and the Festival of the Winter Moon, Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama, and Ponyville Mysteries: Peryton Panic. Princess Celestia appears in All About Alicorns, in Saving the Crystal Empire, in Nightmare Night, depicted on a flag in Hearth's Warming Eve, and in The Crystalling. In Fundamentals of Magic, Princess Celestia serves as narrator and instructor at her School for Gifted Unicorns. Gender: female Animal: alicorn Birthmark: sun Nicknames: Princess Celest, Cay-Cay, Daybreaker, Celie, Nightmare Star (alternate world) and C, (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) Relatives: Princess Luna (younger sister), Princess Cadance (adoptive niece), Prince Blueblood (distant nephew), Twilight Sparkle (niece-in-law), Shining Armor (nephew-in-law), Léon (cousin) and King Leo ("cousin") Category:Zhu Zhu Pets characters fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Ponies: My Little Pony Category:Zhu Zhu Ponies fanmade Category:Horses Category:Magical Zhu Zhu Pets Category:Flying Zhu Zhu Pets fanmade Category:Female characters fanmade